


just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (suspicious lack of snowboarding for a one), M/M, Smut, and a load of fluff, snowboard au, still not getting better at this tagging thing, there's skating somewhere, theyre on a training, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I’m Luke,” he offers a hand and Ashton reluctantly pulls his icy one from his jacket pocket. He notices Luke’s wearing gloves with the fingers cut off and that it looks pretty fucking adorable. </p><p>“Ashton. Sorry for, y’know, bumping into you. I’m still pretty jetlagged.” </p><p>The blue of Luke’s eyes catch light from one of the streetlamps. “It’s okay. I didn’t get much sleep, either. Where are you from?”</p><p>or the one where they're on a snowboarding instructor internship course in Canada and stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

**Author's Note:**

> my ao3 finally works when im on my wifi, so i can post this, yay
> 
> i love snowboarding but i have no idea on how to become an instructor, so thanks google for that
> 
> also thanks taylor swift and her album for getting me through this, i still can't write longer fics but this one's pretty long; title from her 'I know places'

 

Ashton’s never been more thankful for fresh air than he’s at the moment. Alright, maybe he’s a bit scared of planes (really fucking terrified), but the journey was pretty okay (he almost threw up twice when there were turbulences).

When he steps off the plane and breathes in, he’s met with a smell that can only be described as _cold;_ the harsh air leaves an uncomfortable feeling in his nose _._ He is glad he’s no longer breathing the stuffy plane air, but shivers maybe more than it’s necessary while they usher them into the bus that’ll take them to the terminal. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and tells himself it’s practice, though technically he should already be used to the cold.

The Calgary airport is nice and warm and Ashton kind of just looks around for a moment and has to pinch himself to be sure that this is real. That his dreams are finally laid out in front of him. It’s around four p.m. and the airport isn’t that crowded, so Ashton easily makes his way towards the baggage claim and waits for his suitcase and snowboard, wrapped securely in its case; he just hopes to god the board and the binding are okay.

There’s only one last check before he can get through the exit and then he finds himself in the main area, looking for someone who’s supposed to be waiting for him. There’s a guy lazily holding up a sing with ASHTON IRWIN in a messy scrawl on it and Ashton wheels his suitcase over to him, smiling softly.

“You Ashton?”

“Yeah,” Ashton breathes out, his throat kind of scratchy from not talking.

“Let me help you.” He takes the snowboard from him and starts navigating the way outside.

The guy introduces himself as Calum, his (and about six other people’s) assigned trainer and is actually really smiley and talks throughout the entire journey to the hotel. _There aren’t other Australians, though a lot of Europeans and they’re all great and also we’re going out this evening, getting to know each other._ Ashton’s just glad he’s not as tired as he expected to be. He guesses the jetlag will hit him later.

Calum escorts him to his hotel room door and hands him the keys. “Hey, meet us in the lobby at eight sharp.”

“Thanks,” Ashton nods at him and Calum gives him a little wave before disappearing around the corner.

He settles in to the small room, not even bothering to unpack his bags considering they’re staying in Calgary only for like three days before setting off to the town of Banff, where their course begins. He connects to the wifi and sends his mum a quick message, before curling under the covers. He’s also kind of hungry, but he ignores that in favor of giving in to sleep.

The alarm wakes him up at half past seven and he uses the time to brush his teeth and make himself more presentable. His head is spinning from the lack of sleep and yeah, maybe he actually is pretty tired. He quickly slips into a pair of black skinnies, throwing on a long sleeve and a zip-up hoodie. He almost forgets his winter jacket and phone on the charger, still not fully woken up.

He’s rubbing at his eyes when he enters the lobby and then he slams into someone, almost tumbling to the ground, but a pair of arms wrapped around his forearms saves him. He looks up to find a pair of pretty cerulean eyes staring at him with concern. Before he can say anything, Calum approaches them with a large group. It’s no surprise it’s mostly guys, though he sees a few girls scattered in the group.

“Alright, I think everyone’s here, so let’s get this party started,” some guy yells and they’re off to the cold night air.

Since they’re a pretty huge group, Ashton’s not feeling especially sociable, but he’s sure once there’s alcohol involved it won’t be a problem. He notices the boy who saved him walking a few steps ahead of him. He glances back at Ashton and then slows his pace, so Ashton can catch up to him.

“Hey, I’m Luke,” he offers a hand and Ashton reluctantly pulls his icy one from his jacket pocket. He notices Luke’s wearing gloves with the fingers cut off and that it looks pretty fucking adorable.

“Ashton. Sorry for, y’know, bumping into you. I’m still pretty jetlagged.”

The blue of Luke’s eyes catch light from one of the streetlamps. “It’s okay. I didn’t get much sleep, either. Where are you from?”

“Sydney, ‘t was a long journey.”

“Oh, I wasn’t sure about the accent,” Luke smiles at him and adjusts the beanie on his head, “I’m from Birmingham and got here pretty early, so I’m ready to pass out any minute.”

“Why are you going out, then?” Ashton nudges him slightly with his elbow, though he’s not sure he feels it with all the layers of clothing.

“Because we’re all bonding, I wouldn’t miss that,” he grins and nudges him back and Ashton sees a dimple poking into his cheek, which is also pretty fucking adorable. It’s a nice dimple, not like the craters in his own chubby cheeks. Yeah, he’s maybe exhausted.

They walk in silence after that. Their breaths create clouds of steam in the cold air. Ashton absorbs the chatter around them, the thrill of the new city and exciting things that are waiting ahead.

“Are you looking forward to this?”

“What, the drinking? Hell yeah,” chuckles Luke and Ashton rolls his eyes.

“No, I mean… all of it. Like all the stuff we get to learn, getting our licenses and new beginnings and shit. You ski or snowboard?”

“Snowboard. It’s a dream come true, really,” Luke says just as they all pile into some pub. They settle into two tables at the back, because there’s too much of them. Ashton still gets squeezed between Luke and the wall, but like, not that he’s complaining. He almost gets an elbow to the face when Luke’s trying to pull of his jacket and they laugh about that and then there are a lot of introductions and Ashton’s kind of lost. He remembers the guy sitting across from him is Michael and that’s only because of his flaming red hair.

Calum brings them a tray of shots with clear liquid and Ashton hopes it’s not vodka, because in that case he’s going to throw up as soon as the first drop touches his tongue. A bad experience with cranberry Finlandia ruined the alcohol for him.

“So to a successful course and new friendships and all that shit,” toasts Calum and Ashton turns so that his back is resting against the wall.

“Cheers,” Luke says to him and they throw back the shots whilst trying to keep eye contact and Ashton’s not sure how he feels about that.

And, _yep_ , of course it’s vodka.

“Ew, oh god, no.” Ashton contorts his face from disgust and coughs a little. “I hate vodka.”

Luke just grins at him and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Are you even old enough to drink here?” Ashton raises one eyebrow at him.

“I have no idea. Don’t know what the legal drinking age is, I’m nineteen.”

Ashton shrugs. “I don’t think it matters much now. I just hope I don’t have to drink this shit the whole evening.”

“How old are you, then?”

“Twenty one. Why? Do I look younger?”

“Nope. I don’t know, just asking, I guess,” mumbles Luke and averts his gaze to the empty shot glass in front of him.

They engage to the conversations around them, Ashton mostly talking to Michael. He likes the snappy comments the red haired boy offers and he’s funny, which is always a plus. Ashton completely loses the track of people as they continue to mingle between the two tables, but he can always get to know them later.

Ashton also finds out that Luke is giggly and kind of touchy drunk, which. He doesn’t know how to feel about that, either. Ashton has had enough of the shitty vodka, so he lets Calum take Michael’s attention from him and grabs Luke’s wrist.

“Do you want to come to the bar with me?”

Luke nods and pushes through the people sitting on the wooden bench, pulling Ashton behind, their fingers getting intertwined somewhere in the process.

Ashton’s stomach is empty and he knows switching to white rum with coke isn’t a very good idea, but he guesses it’s still better than vodka.

“What do you want, Luke?” he turns to the younger boy, as he leans across the bar to order.

“What we were having back there,” he murmurs and slides closer to Ashton. The tips of their shoes are touching. Ashton doesn’t want to hook up on his first day here, doesn’t want to fuck up anything. But he’s also hoping he’s not reading this wrong – the signals Luke’s giving out aren’t that clear, but he’s pretty sure there was flirting somewhere.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Luke stops him before the glass meets his lips, “we need to toast to something.”

Ashton thinks about that for a moment. “To the new beginnings,” he says eventually, even though he could say more. Luke seems satisfied just with that, as he throws back the shot, exposing the long line of his neck. Ashton watches how his Adam’s apple bobs, mesmerized.

He quickly takes a sip of his own drink before Luke can catch him staring.

They comment on the strange TV show running on the flat screen across from them and talk about nothing; have a few more drinks and Ashton can’t seem to turn away from the younger boy. They get closer with each passing moment, until Luke’s hand is curled around his lower back and, yeah, there’s definitely flirting somewhere.

He stops Luke before they return back to the table.

“I’m not reading this wrong, am I?” he asks, rushing the words from his mouth, powered with alcohol swimming in his blood.

Luke looks confused for a moment, until Ashton glances at their intertwined hands. Then he slowly shakes his head, searching Ashton’s eyes.

“Okay,” Ashton says then and it’s a bit shaky, since he still has the right to be nervous around pretty boys, even though the alcohol gives him more confidence.

They come back to the table and there’s not much place to sit, so Ashton scoots over to let Luke squeeze at the end of the bench; of course, the blue eyed boy stumbles and so he ends up with one leg thrown over Ashton’s. Neither of them moves. Ashton puts his hand on Luke’s thigh and soon enough, Luke puts his palm on top of the back of Ashton’s hand and slots his fingers through his.

Across from them, Calum and Michael are getting awfully close, giggling into each other necks; actually, pretty much all of them look relaxed and yeah, the alcohol is a really nice way to bond.

Ashton doesn’t know how long they stay. They laugh and talk some more and he gets to know Jack, only because he has skunk hair of some sort and also Alex, who makes him laugh too loudly and then hide the laugh into Luke’s neck.

His eyes are drooping on the way back and his stomach is still empty, so he knows it’s not going to be a pretty morning, but he doesn’t care, not really. He has one hand buried deeply in his pocket. He compliments Luke on his gloves (he likes how he warms his other hand with his touch).

…

They have the few days to get accustomed to Canada and the timezone, whilst getting to know each other and gathering essentials. The day after their drinking adventure is not a pretty one, especially when Ashton has to sort out his mobile phone and also the Social Insurance Number.

He likes Canada, he decides. Calgary is not as big as Sydney and full of early November snow slowly melting into dirty puddles on the side of the road, but Ashton doesn’t mind. Calum shows them around, through the small alleyways and the centre of the city. (Drags them through quite a few pubs, too.)

Also, Luke. Luke is an entirely new chapter, because Ashton’s kind of charmed. He doesn’t get how it happened that quickly, but the younger boy wound his way under Ashton’s skin with his shy smiles and dimples and (as Ashton discovers later) blond quiff. They just _clicked;_ and so it’s no surprise they spend almost all the time together, taking stupid selfies on Ashton’s phone, which he later posts on every social media. (His mum teases him about finding a boyfriend already and Ashton just rolls his eyes. He doesn’t want anything to fuck up.)

They leave Calgary, eventually. The shuttle takes them to Banff and if Ashton liked Calgary after he was shown around, he falls in love with this small town instantly. The centre of the town is picturesque and Ashton’s amazed by the small snowed-over shops and streetlights and early Christmas decorations leaving the snow sparkling.

He’s rooming with Michael which is not that bad and Luke’s right next door, so. Not that he needs him by his side constantly, just. Yeah.

They give them a few days to settle into the Alpine Resort and everything’s just falling into place. And Calum’s really helpful, Ashton’s glad he ended up in his group with Luke and Michael and also Alex the funny guy.

“Oh my _god,_ what is that?” shrieks Michael (even though later he’ll totally deny that), while staring out of the window. They’re having breakfast in the quiet dining room and everyone turns to look at Michael and then outside at the Elk lurking around in the snow. They’re still kind of bleary-eyed and Ashton’s falling asleep in his seat, since it’s like half past seven. Still, he manages to let out a laugh, Calum following suit.

“It’s not going to hurt you, Michael,” Luke says, the corners of his mouth curled up in amusement.

“It has antlers bigger than my whole arm.”

“It would probably be more scared of you than you are of it,” Calum consolingly pats his hand.

“’m not scared,” pouts Michael and they all laugh again.

…

The first day on snow feels really amazing. The thrill runs through Ashton before they even get on the ski lift; when he straps his boots and they set off to explore the Mount Norquay’s slopes, he’s high on adrenalin. It pumps in his blood and he loves how free he feels when he leans on the edges of his board, skidding down the slope. The overall atmosphere is one of enjoyment and getting to know the mountain by snowboarding around a bit. He suggests a race with Luke. (The younger boy doesn’t stop pouting the entire way back up. Michael joins them for the re-match. They both make fun of Luke that evening.)

The other day is… different.

It had been a while since they’ve all been properly taught how to snowboard, so Ashton admires how Calum slowly eases them into learning. Gradually more and more technical elements are taught and played out and from then on Ashton is constantly analysing, over-analysing, adjusting, failing to adjust enough, and quite often just scrapping everything he knew before and starting again. Days are long and technical, and mentally shattering. Also physically, since they snowboard on the slopes first lift to last. Ashton falls into bed exhausted every night, his body still not quite unfrozen and his dreams filled with his daily activities.

Also, it’s so _so_ cold outside. The temperature decreases from -20 to -30, also known as the temperatures where toes and fingers crawl back inside ankles and wrists. The constant movement on the slopes keeps them warm, but as soon as they sit on the ski lift, they are left shivering.

Ashton sees Luke every day, but then they both have to put on the helmets and get to training again; evenings are spend in an exhausted haze and warm drinks, often enough unwinding by pouring a little too much rum in their teas. They don’t get drunk, there’s no time for that. No one wants to snowboard hangover.

Everyone who thought this was going to be easy was dead wrong. The determination never wavers though: everyone wants to pass, especially since they found out that results would be announced in front of the entire group.

So it’s safe to say Ashton’s ready to cry from gratefulness when they get half of their next day off, so they can relax and visit the Banff Hot Springs. Ashton’s glad he brought his swimming trunks.

He sees Luke shirtless for the first time, though there’s a big towel slung over his shoulder, covering half of his torso; Ashton notices he’s lean and his skin is really pale as they make their way to the outdoor pool.

The water is hot and they quickly slip into the pleasant 38°C, sharply contrasting with the air around them. Ashton slowly feels his muscles loosen and he sighs contently, tipping his head back and watching as the darkness and blinking stars slowly overtake the sky. He feels movement next to him and then Luke’s leaning his head on Ashton’s shoulder, pressing closer.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hi back,” Ashton smiles down at him softly and grips his trunks with his fingers to keep from reaching out to do something stupid, like, caress his face. Luke doesn’t seem to have problem with that as he rests his hand on Ashton’s knee underwater.

“I’m so tired,” mumbles the younger boy into his shoulder; Ashton shivers – he tells himself it’s from the cold biting at his face. There’s a flush spreading on Luke’s pale chest from the hot water. Ashton doesn’t want to think about that.

There’s a constant chatter around them, but they’re both content to just sit in silence. Ashton looks at the mountain walls surrounding them, he feels kind of small, but not trapped. The view is really beautiful and as he watches the last mix of pinks and oranges on the horizon, he slowly creeps his hand to Luke’s and intertwines their fingers just like the first day they met.

He fights to keep the smile off of his face, but then he glances at Luke and the dimple poking into his cheek and he grins down at him. And his face is so close, their noses almost brushing, it would be so easy just to lean a bit and-

Ashton shakes himself from the thoughts and turns away before he makes a move, though he squeezes Luke’s hand slightly. His heart is hammering in his chest and he can feel the blood rushing in his ears. Luke brushes his lips against Ashton’s cheek, lingering for a moment and then he moves away.

“Oi, lovebirds, we’re leaving,” Calum calls at them from across the pool then. He can see a slight blush spreading on Luke’s cheek, but that could be from the water.

They quickly rush inside, bundled in their towels and get dressed into warm sweaters before returning to the Alpine Resort. It’s a collective decision to go to the bar, as it’s not that late and they’re not dead tired for the first time in two weeks.

Ashton feels relaxed, though a bit languid from the hot pool water and he orders them two beers each, sure that Luke is following him. Soon enough, the younger boy is pressed against his back and has his hands loosely wrapped around his waist; Ashton leans into the touch as they wait for their drinks.

Calum waves them over when they head to the tables, but Ashton stops Luke from going to sit by the others. He decides to just say _fuck it._ “Do you want to, maybe, go sit back there?” he says, gesturing at the tables for two.

Luke nods and gives him a small smile, shrugging in Calum’s direction. They settle down with their beers and Ashton looks around for a minute, thinking of something to say.

“Is this a date?”

Luke’s glancing up at his, his head bowed down and the red still colouring his cheeks; Ashton thinks it’s adorable.

“Do you want it to be?”

“Well, I mean you paid for my drinks, we’re sitting here alone… it sure seems like one.” Luke bites his lip and nudges Ashton’s ankle under the table. He has his hands stretched out on the table and Ashton reaches his left to touch them.

“Then let’s make it one.”

And maybe it should be awkward, because first dates always are, but this just feels natural. “Does that mean you’ll kiss me at my doorstep?”

Ashton giggles and takes a sip of his drink. “We’ll see about that.”

Luke pouts for a minute, until Ashton kicks at his ankle, making Luke trap his foot between his. They leave them intertwined like that.

Luke launches into some story involving snow and Alex, his roommate and Ashton tries to listen, he really does, but then he gets distracted by how Luke’s lips form the words and it goes downhill. The lighting is pretty bad but Luke’s eyes sparkle still and the dimple is there while he talks and-

“…then he - Ash, you’re not listening, are you?”

“What? I’m sorry, I…” Ashton pauses and curls his fingers around Luke’s.

“It’s okay.”

“No, I was just… watching you.”

Luke bows his head down. “Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful,” Ashton tries to say it nonchalantly, but probably fails and he can feel the heat creeping onto his cheeks. Luke looks up through his lashes and blinks softly.

“Shut up.”

“No, really. Your eyes are the bluest and that dimple is seriously adorable and… yeah,” Ashton trails off.

“You’re supposed to tell me that, we’re on a date.”

That emits a laugh from Ashton. “Alright, you totally got me there.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Let me woo you, Hemmings.”

And then they’re just smiling dumbly at each other and Ashton realizes their bottles are empty, so he gets up to bring them some more. When he comes back, there’s a probably very drunk Michael sitting in his place and he doesn’t want to be rude, so he just pulls over another chair.

“What’s up?” he asks and a definitely very drunk Michael babbles on about how Calum is so hot and that he shouldn’t even think about him, since how could someone like him be into someone like Michael and Ashton loses track after that. He nods and frowns with concern at the red haired boy, but grabs Luke’s hand and starts rubbing circles on his skin with his thumb, more concentrated on those movements.

“You should talk to him. Subtly let him know you’re interested?” Luke tells him.

“You think?”

After receiving nods and encouragements from both boys, Michael stands up and stumbles over to Calum’s table, squeezing in next to him. The red haired boy leans in to whisper something into his ear and Calum laughs loudly at that, then pushes him off and stands up. They disappear clinging to each other’s hands. Maybe not so subtly let him know then.

Ashton glances at his phone and wow, when did it get so late? They finish the rest of their beers and then head up in silence. They decide to take the stairs instead of waiting for the lift. Ashton’s heart starts beating faster the closer they are to their rooms.

“God, I really hope Michael and Calum aren’t in our room,” Ashton says to break the silence and Luke chuckles quietly.

“You can come to sleep on our couch, then.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Would you rather sleep in my bed?” Luke moves his eyebrows suggestively, making Ashton laugh.

They stop in front of Luke’s door. “Sooo…” Luke trails off.

“Sooo,” Ashton parrots him and moves a bit closer. He feels the beer swim in his head and blood, making it all a bit hazy.

“Am I going to get the kiss?”

“This is so cliché. It could be more special, you know.”

Luke shrugs. “I don’t care.”

“You should,” whispers Ashton, still smiling as he brings the younger boy closer with a hand on the small of his back.

“Do you kiss with your eyes open, Luke Hemmings?” Ashton teases.

“Do you?”

Ashton sighs, but Luke closes his eyes nonetheless, his lips stretching over his teeth in a smile. Luke wraps both hands around Ashton’s neck and presses them flush together, while Ashton’s hand cups his cheek. His heart pumps an uneven rhythm he’s almost sure Luke can hear. Luke opens one eye to look at him, almost impatiently.

And Ashton doesn’t stretch the moment, doesn’t want to wait, so he just wets his lips with his tongue and presses them to Luke’s. He shakily breathes out through his nose and moves his lips, opening Luke’s mouth a little, but without tongue. He leaves a few pecks on his bottom hip and then pulls back.

“Goodnight,” he whispers and draws back, leaning against the wall as he watches Luke unsuccessfully ram his card key into the slot.

“Let me help.” He moves to stand behind him and doesn’t even notice how Luke moves, bringing their lips together as Ashton stumbles to keep his balance. This kiss is more heated, both hungrily sucking on each other’s lips. It’s wet and hot and Ashton’s hands move under Luke’s shirt to caress the pale skin. They part with a wet smack.

Luke finally opens his door, turning to look at the bewildered Ashton. “Goodnight.”

Ashton absentmindedly brings his hand to his mouth, touching his lips. His tries to calm his heart, leaning against the corridor wall and his thoughts preoccupied with blue eyes and shiny smiles.

…

Ashton thinks this makes it to the top ten best days of his life.

He and Luke don’t see each other properly after that, since the CASI Level One Examination is held over three days and it’s so nerve wracking Ashton actually might just crash. Also, Christmas is coming and he’s never spent it outside Australia and without family, so that just adds to the stress. (He doesn’t have much time to even think about Luke and the kiss, so there’s not even proper time for it to get awkward, really.)

It’s a relief to finally be done with the exams, but the worst part is waiting for the announcements, to see if they all passed. Ashton’s hands are clammy as he sits in the main room and Luke’s sitting next to him with his eyes closed. Ashton reaches out a hand almost subconsciously and takes Luke’s fingers between his; he sees the younger boy smile a little.

Honestly, they had nothing to worry about. He makes it. They both do.

And now Luke’s on his knees for him, after he shoved them to the closet where they keep their snowboard boots and yeah, definitely one of the best days of his life.

“Are you sure about this?” asks Ashton shakily, just as Luke reaches for the button of his jeans, even though he doesn’t really want him to stop. Luke just rolls his eyes and pulls his jeans down his thighs along with his jeans.

“About giving you a celebratory blowjob?” He wraps his hand around the base of Ashton’s cock. “I don’t know.”

And then he tentatively licks at the tip; a shiver runs down Ashton’s spine and he has no idea what to do with his hands, so he just weaves them into Luke’s hair. The blue eyed boy takes him further into his mouth and Ashton’s heartbeat starts to get erratic, as a small surprised _uh_ escapes his throat. “Jesus, Hemmings.”

Luke tries to smirk around him, but it doesn’t work as he’s too far down and he almost gags, which. Should be disgusting, but it’s totally not and it’s not like Ashton cares much now. Luke’s tongue is pressing on the underside of his dick and he deep throats him like a pro, reaching his hand to fondle his balls and squeeze his ass. He scrapes his blunt nails on the sensitive skin here and Ashton lets out another soft moan. He sees how Luke’s palming himself through his jeans and that makes him gasp a little, finding it strangely erotic.

The heat of Luke’s mouth fuels the fire burning deep in his belly, but it’s still not quite enough. He can see how the younger boy is straining his mouth to keep up the movements. Ashton then cups his jaw and draws him away from his cock; Luke takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a minute. His mouth is obscenely red and wet with spit and Ashton stops him just as he’s reaching back for his cock, trying to lick him.

“No, I want to…” Luke whines, his voice sounds wrecked and Ashton just. He sinks to his knees next to Luke and presses close to him.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Ashton leaves a wet kiss against his lips. “I’m gonna…”

He reaches for Luke’s jeans and yanks them down his thighs and when his cock is finally out and leaking precome, Ashton shuffles closer. He spits into his palms and pumps Luke a few times, running his thumb over the slit, collecting precome and spreading it down the whole length. Then he presses their dicks closer and Luke lets out a choked gasp at that.

Ashton chases his mouth, hot tongues meeting in the middle and it all feels so _so_ good he forgets how to breathe for a minute. When Luke sucks a bruise to his neck, he lets go of his own cock in favor of jerking Luke off with quick pulls and twists; it’s not long before he’s coming in hot spurts between them – it lands on the ground and on their T-shirt, but Ashton could really care less now.

Luke doesn’t seem to have enough of his neck, as he bites and prods at the sensitive skin while Ashton gets himself off with a few experienced flicks of his wrist. Before he comes, he hands Luke’s chin up and forces him to look into his eyes; there’s something strangely intimate about that moment and he breathes Luke’s name into his mouth just before he’s blurting come to join Luke’s.

“Wow,” whispers the younger boy and leans his forehead on Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton’s knees are starting to ache, but he just brings the boy closer and ghosts a kiss against his temple.

“Wow,” he agrees.

They’ll all probably know what the pair did, from the hickeys and giddy looks. Ashton probably doesn’t care.

…

Luke takes him ice skating on the Christmas Eve.

They lend skates from the Resort and walk to the former volleyball field turned into skate rink nearby. There are barriers pulled up, with some hockey logos on them and it’s probably meant to be a hockey field, as there are small nets at each end of the rink, but people use it for skating, too.

They have to go full out experience, according to Luke – prepared with thermos full of hot tea with honey and lemon and the cute fuzzy gloves with fingers cut off.

“I’ve never spent Christmas on snow,” Ashton says when they sit down onto the small bench at the side of the makeshift rink. It’s kind of surprising they are all alone, but it’s getting late and the only source of light is soon going to be the solitary streetlamp at the other end.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m from Australia, duh.”

Luke rolls his eyes at him fondly and starts to untie his boots. “I know, it’s just… so weird to imagine spending it on a beach somewhere.”

“It’s not that different, we’re still inside the whole time because it’s ridiculously hot outside. I love decorating the tree with my siblings, though,” Ashton smiles at Luke, “and also my mum makes this amazing dessert, I’ll miss that.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Ashton unties his boots and puts them under the bench so they don’t get snowed into, then shoves his feet into the skates, tightening the laces carefully. He bites his lip, thinking. “You could, y’know… visit sometime,” he says quietly and glances at Luke, still leaning down to focus on his skates.

The blond boy full on beams at him and stands up. He wobbles a bit, the skates digging into the snow and then he extends a hand to help Ashton up. “Let’s do this. You sure you know how to skate?”

“Yes, silly.”

“Just checking.”

They stumble a bit until they get on the ice. It takes a while for Ashton to get the feel of it, almost falling few times and taking Luke down with him. He ignores the pointedly raised eyebrows. “Don’t. It’s been a while, ‘s all.”

When Luke speeds forwards, Ashton stumbles again and this time he really collapses to the ground on his butt and it’s kind of painful. Luke thankfully let go of his arm before he could take him down and is now skating ahead, faster and faster.

Ashton wants to stay on the ground and pout, but the cold is seeping into his jeans and the pair of long johns underneath them, so he stands up with a huff and tries to move forward, this time with more luck.

Luke breezes past him a few times. When he finally stops beside him, he’s out of breath and his cheeks are tinged pink from the cold.

“C’mon Ash, my grandma could do better,” he teases him and Ashton pulls his hat down to his eyes in retaliation. Luke’s laughing and Ashton can’t help but laugh along. The younger boy stands in front of him and takes his both hands in his, however Ashton isn’t having it.

“No, we’re definitely _not_ doing this whole romantic comedy move. I’m not letting you teach me how to skate, I know how to do it,” he pouts and Luke lets go of his hands.

“Okay then. As you wish,” he smirks a little and then pushes at Ashton’s shoulder, skating away before the boy can lean on him for balance. He topples to the hard ice once again.

“Not fair,” he calls after him.

He manages to do a whole lap without falling and then he has to stop with his hands against the barrier, because c’mon, he barely got the hang of skating forward, how do you expect him to know how to brake.

Luke’s cheeks are getting redder, is the first thing Ashton notices when he stops in front of him. He takes Luke’s hands this time, squeezing.

“I though you didn’t want to do the cliché teaching thing?”

“I don’t. Pull me, Hemmings, be my bitch.”

And Luke throws his head back, laughing, but pulls him nonetheless, effortlessly skating backwards. “How are you so good at this?” whines Ashton.

“I used to play so much ice hockey with my brothers at this frozen lake near our house every winter. Christmas on snow is amazing.”

Ashton just pulls on his hands then, trying to get him to stop. The blond boy brakes against the barrier quickly and lets Ashton crash into him with a soft _oomph._ They move on instinct. Ashton wraps his hands around Luke’s neck and he pulls him in with hands on his back; they meet in the middle.

Their lips are chapped from the cold and Ashton pulls off to lick them quickly after the first peck. It’s better after that and they slide against each other flawlessly, Luke chasing his tongue back into his mouth. Ashton squeezes his eyes tighter and sees spots dancing on the back of his eyelids, it’s just too overwhelming to focus only on Luke’s kisses. They part and Luke rubs their noses together, which makes him giggle and leave a peck against his bottom lip.

“Christmas on snow is indeed amazing,” whispers Ashton, breathing in Luke’s air. From there he could count all of Luke’s eyelashes and the imperfections. It makes something fuzzy unravel in the pit of his stomach.

They drink their tea after that, sharing the thermos’ lid as a cup. Ashton pulls Luke’s hat down to his eyes again. They kiss. It feels like Christmas.

…

When it gets too dark, they go inside. Finding Michael with Calum tangled on the couch in their room is not so surprising. And it feels extremely cozy, after they heat up a little by the fireplace and then decide to trade presents. Ashton sits on the ground in front of the fire with blanket draped over his shoulders and Luke lies with his head in his lap. He plays with his hair as Calum unwraps his presents.

(Ashton went Christmas shopping with Michael. Not that he needed to buy much, they just decided to get each other presents, since they’d gotten to know each other quite well. It feels almost like home.)

Calum loves the fluffy mittens with owls on them he got him and the chocolate for him and Michael to share. Luke got them both cute little paintings from the shops and that makes him curious as to what he bought him.

Ashton left the red haired boy in one of the shops before, so he could get him a fluffy hat to match Calum’s mittens. Michael refuses to take it off for the rest of the evening.

When it’s Luke and Ashton’s turn, they both roll their eyes at the originality of Michael’s present, nobody expected him to be extra creative, so they receive extra large Toblerone from him. Calum at least tried with his fuzzy socks with polka dots. They have a good laugh. It feels special, these moments.

“You go first,” Ashton hands Luke his wrapped present. He’s worried, since it was bought from desperation and Luke probably wouldn’t even like it-

“Oh Ash, this is amazing,” he smiles up at him, “put it on me.”

Ashton giggles, relieved and ties the end of the leather strings together. “I just noticed you wear a lot of bracelets and it’s probably not that great, but…”

“Shut up, I really like it, thank you.” He leans up to kiss him.

“Your turn,” he whispers against Ashton’s lips and hands him a small rectangular object, which.

“My own iPod? Thanks, Luke, you didn’t have to.” Ashton frowns at him, confused.

“No, silly. Well, technically yes, but I um… I was desperate, so I just put some new music on there. I’m sorry I took it, but you didn’t even notice… so just um,” Luke trails off, looking up at him all adorably widened eyes and pouty lips and Ashton can’t help but to lean in and kiss him again.

“I can’t wait to listen to it, thank you.”

Luke beams and then he settles into Ashton’s arms, sitting between his spread legs and leaning his head against his shoulder. They can see the town from there, the window wide enough for them to watch the blinking lights. It’s almost magical.

Michael and Calum get up sometime after that, leaving the room wrapped up in each other.

“Use protection, kids!” Ashton calls after them. Luke is dozing off on his shoulder, but this makes him open his eyes and glance up at Ashton.

“Fuck you!” Michael flicks off the lights and slams the door.

“Enjoy _your own_ Christmas sex!” Calum yells behind the closed door. At that Luke squirms in his arms and tucks his chin on his chest, no longer looking at Ashton.

Ashton can feel his own face heating up and it’s not like he’s shy about these things (he isn’t) and they’ve already done something, but that was in the heat of the moment and… maybe he’s overthinking it now.

“Lukey?” he whispers to the darkness and it almost gets drowned in the crackling of the wood coming from the fireplace.

“Yeah?” he whispers back and finally turns to the side, settling his eyes on Ashton. The orange light leaves weird shaped shadows against the cut of his cheekbones.

He kisses him instead of replying, pressing his fingers to the artery in Luke’s neck, just to feel his heart beat a fluttery rhythm similar to his own. He keeps him against his lips with a hand on the back of his head when they stop kissing, breathing in his air; Ashton can feel the fingers grasping his shoulders trembling slightly.

Luke kisses him, then, full of desperation and intensity hidden behind every flick of his tongue and their teeth clank together and it shouldn’t be _this_ hot, but it is. And Ashton still feels him tremble, feels the unsteady beat of his heart, as they press close and it isn’t enough. He wants to get closer, but doesn’t know how.

“I… I want to…” he gasps against Luke’s lips, doesn’t even know how to get out the words, but Luke just breathlessly nods and tries to stand up from Ashton’s embrace.

Ashton’s head spins. They stumble to the bed, leaving their clothes on the floor in the process. Ashton pushes Luke down, but he underestimates his height and Luke hits his head on the wall when he falls down.

“Oh shit, Luke, are you okay?”

Luke rolls his eyes. “I am, don’t worry. C’mere now.”

He spreads his legs, inviting Ashton to settle down and he does, crawling over to him. Luke brushes their noses together, chasing his lips. The sheets are crumpled around them, and Ashton rolls over, wrapping his leg around Luke’s thighs to pull him on top of him. He likes how their naked skin feels together. Luke hovers over him awkwardly, with elbows propped up on either side of his face, blinking down.

It’s hard to see every detail of his face, but his eyes flash in the soft orange glow. Ashton runs his hands over the expanse of Luke’s back, stopping just inches from his boxers’ covered ass. He stalls the moment in which they both try and look at each other, though they can’t see much. Then, he grabs Luke’s ass and forcefully brings him down to brush their crotches together, while the younger boy slams his lips against his.

The thin material of their boxers only increases the friction and Ashton feels hot all over, feels himself getting hard from the force their hips move against each other. He inches his hands into Luke’s pants, scratching at the skin of his ass and squishing his cheeks, navigating his movements at the same time.

It’s heated, desperate and quick and… too much. And it still feels kind of tense and forced. Ashton pulls back from the kisses and turns his head to the side, gasping for breath. Luke directs his attention to the skin of his neck, instead. As Ashton feels him leave open mouthed kisses behind his ear, a shiver runs throughout his whole body and goosebumps erupts on his skin.

He strokes Luke’s ribs and draws circles with his thumbs on the soft skin there; it makes the younger boy giggle against his skin. “Stop,” he laughs, when Ashton tickles him again. 

“Are you ticklish?”

He gets his response, when Luke squirms against his fingers. All he can think of is how adorable Luke looks with his eyes squished and lips stretched into a smile when he brushes his skin with his fingers.

“Ash, sto-op,” he laughs softly.

Ashton just rolls them over again, this time trapping Luke’s wrist with one hand over his head and tickling him relentlessly with the other. “Aah, ple-ah-s,” he gasps, but Ashton can’t get enough. He can’t get enough of the bright smile and sounds Luke is letting out, complete with the laughs and whimpers. And how he can’t do anything against his strength.

“Please what?” Ashton says, smiling wide at the squirming boy underneath him.

“Don’t, ah,” the hand on Luke’s side stills, “…do this,” he breathes out and tries to catch his breath, while Ashton just looks at him with the same smile.

“What?” he mumbles after, when Ashton slowly lets go of his wrists.

“You’re beautiful.”

“We’re not on a date now, you don’t have to woo me anymore,” Luke says, still kind of breathless.

“We’re about to have sex, so just let me fucking tell you how pretty you are, goddamn it Hemmings.”

Luke, to his relief, just giggles again at that and wraps his hands around Ashton’s neck. It doesn’t feel so forced and tense after that, the atmosphere more relaxed. “Okay.”

“So… you’re pretty and I’m going to fuck you... pretty good, at least I hope.”

“You better,” Luke laughs softly into the space between their lips.

Time stands still, after that.

Ashton slowly finds the rhythm for their careful moves; he’s still half hard in his pants and the fire burns steady between their crotches, as they leave kisses _everywhere_. And it’s good, no it’s better than that. Every time Luke moves Ashton catches a whim of his smell, a mixture of sweat and body spray and it makes him sink his teeth into Luke’s neck and just breathe in.

He undresses them both, then. Wrapping his hand around Luke’s cock, he reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom with lube. Luke closes his eyes and a sigh leaves his parted lips.

“C’mon, Ash,” he urges him.

Ashton takes his sweet time prepping him, peppering kisses all over his tummy and the inside of his thighs, but when Luke groans impatiently at least ten times in a row and tugs at Ashton’s hair a bit too hard, he crawls up, wrapping Luke’s legs against his hips.

He nudges the tip of his cock against Luke’s lube slicked hole and when he presses in, Luke lets out this tiny little whimper and Ashton is so _fucked_.

He presses in a bit more and Luke still underneath him. Ashton rests his forehead on his shoulder and bites his collarbone. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just…” Luke breathes out. The wait is almost painful for Ashton, because he’s so hard just from hearing Luke’s sound so wrecked before he even had the chance to wreck him. When Luke finally moves a little underneath him, he moans into his skin.

“…go on.”

And that’s all Ashton needs, though he goes slow, not wanting to hurt Luke, but still impatient to move properly. And then is just all a mixture of kisses and swollen lips and sweat and the beautiful sounds escaping Luke’s lips.

“Oh god, Ash,” the younger boy whimpers, when Ashton wraps his hand around his cock and gives it a few pulls in the rhythm of his slamming his hips down. It’s too hot in the room now. The sheets twist around their sweaty bodies, getting stuck to their skin.

Breathing is hard between all the movements and kisses and so they just stay with their lips pressed together, not even kissing.

Ashton’s orgasm hits him hard, just a few moments after he watches Luke part his lips and come with Ashton’s name echoing in the room.

His head spins and the world spins too fast and everything he feels is just _Luke_ , his own world rotating around Luke.

When they fall asleep tangled in the sheets together, Ashton thinks he’d like his world to keep rotating around Luke for a littler longer.

(“We didn’t mean for you to enjoy your Christmas sex like _that,_ ” Michael grumbles instead of a greeting the next morning before they start teaching their own courses.

“And we’re happy for you,” Calum winks at them and Michael whacks him on the arm, “but still.”

Luke intertwines their fingers; it feels like home.)

**Author's Note:**

> all of the mistakes are mine and all that; come say hi on tumblr - ashtnwins


End file.
